SUSPICION
by skyhigh2824
Summary: Ketika Siwon bertingkah aneh Yesung mulai berpikir Siwon mengkhianatinya, tapi apakah kecurigaannya itu terbukti?


**Title : SUSPICION **

**Pairing : Yewon**

**Genre : T**

**Summary : Ketika Siwon bertingkah aneh Yesung mulai berpikir Siwon mengkhianatinya, tapi apakah ****kecurigaannya itu terbukti?**

"Hari ini bawa makanan tidak? Aku boleh minta?" Tanya Suli dengan riang saat ia menghampiri meja kerja Yesung

"Tidak!" Jawab Yesung dengan nada kesal

"Tidak? Kenapa? " Tanya Sulli lagi "Memang Suami sudah tidak suka bikin makanan lagi?"

Yesung mendengus lalu melempar pulpennya ke meja . "Dia udah berhenti membuat makanan selama berminggu-minggu!" jawabnya dengan wajah yang terlihat geram

Sulli mengerutkan kening . "Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Kami tidak bertengkar"

Sulli menatap curiga,gadis itu mencium ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan temannya itu, ia lalu mendekati Yesung "Terus ada masalah apa? Cerita saja, aku janji akan jaga rahasiamu"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berterus terang "Sepertinya Siwon sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi"

"Apa?!" Sulli bertanya dengan suara setengah berteriak "Itu konyol! tidak mungkin ! Siwon sangat mencintaimu"

"Tidak lagi "

"Yesung " kata Sulli dengan nada lembut "Katakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi . Dia hanya ... dia jadi jarang pulang, alasannya dia bekerja lembur mengerjakan proyek tertentu"

"Dan kau tidak percaya padanya ? "

"Tingkahnya mencurigakan" Yesung mencoba menjelaskan keadaan rumah tangganya "Akhir-akhir ini dia dengan sengaja pindah ke ruangan lain setiap dia menerima panggilan telepon, dan ketika aku bertanya tentang proyek apa yang sedang dia kerjakan, dia tidak pernah mau menjawab" Yesung menarik nafas sejenak "Dan dia hampir tidak mau bekerja di rumah lagi, Maksudku , dia seorang arsitek - dia sering mengatakan tidak ada bedanya, ia bekerja di rumah atau di kantor , makanya dia lebih suka berada di rumah bersamaku bahkan walau dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di ruang kerjanya, atau kalau sedang ada waktu luang dia malah lebih suka membuat makanan, tapi sekarang tidak lagi, kurasa dia sudah bosan padaku"

"Kau curiga dia selingkuh? " tebak Suli

"Dengan melihat segala fakta yang ada, apa yang akan kamu pikirkan jika kamu berada di posisiku?" Yesung balik bertanya

"Bagaimana ya?" Suli mengaruk pipinya "Tingkahnya memang sedikit aneh tapi menurutku dia bukan tipe pria tukang selingkuh " Suli berpendapat " Dia pria yang baik"

"Tapi sepertinya semua itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi"

Suli mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu meraih tangan Yesung "Mungkin kau hanya berprasangka" katanya . " Kau benar-benar harus berbicara dengannya"

" Dan bagaimana jika aku membicarakan hal ini dengannya dan ternyata dugaanku benar?" Yesung tampak gusar" Kami sudah bersama selama bertahun-tahun ,Suli. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa akan terjadi padaku kalau dia benar-benar pergi bersama orang lain. Aku sangat mencintainya"

"Oh sayang jangan bicara seperti itu" Suli coba menenangkan temannya tapi Yesung sudah merasa hancur, hatinya terasa remuk membayangkan perpisahannya dengan Siwon, dan pikiran itu begitu menyiksa batinnya.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Yesung sudah berbaring di tempat tidur ketika Siwon pulang malam itu .

"Yesungie?" Bisik Siwon

Yesung menutup matanya dan berpura-pura tidur, dia mendengar Siwon menghela nafas lalu Yesung mendengarkan langkah kaki pelan di ikuti derit suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka lalu menutup membenamkan wajahnya di bantal saat mencoba menahan rasa perih yang menyelimuti hatinya.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"Menyebalkan" gumam Yesung, keadaan rumah mereka sangat payah bahkan Satu-satunya _AC_ di rumah mereka lagi-lagi tidak bekerja dan itu membuat Yesung sangat kesal.

"_AC_-nya tidak bekerja lagi? "Siwon bertanya saat dia muncul di belakang Yesung.

"Tidak" jawab Yesung singkat " Aku sangat benci rumah bodoh ini"

"Yesung" kata Siwon lembut "Jangan berkata seperti itu, ini memang rumah tua jadi wajar saja kalau banyak kerusakan dimana-mana, aku akan menelepon seseorang untuk datang memperbaikinya, Itu bukan masalah besar"

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam beberapa bulan ini si _AC_ sialan ini macet" Dengus Yesung "Dan keran di kamar mandi juga bocor di tambah tangga sialan yang suaranya menderit kencang, rumah ini benar- benar sudah hancur! Aku benci!"

Siwon mendesah "Aku akan menelepon seseorang untuk perbaiki keran, juga, oke?" Siwon membelai pipi Yesung "Apa kau lupa, Kau menikah dengan seorang arsitek? Aku punya koneksi untuk hal-hal seperti ini"

" Ya" gumam Yesung "baiklah

"Aku harus segera berangkat kerja, Aku akan mengurus semuanya hari ini, oke ?" Janji Siwon . Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup bibir Yesung dengan lembut "Sampai nanti"

"Kau bisa pulang pas makan malam?" Yesung bertanya, dan ia benci mendengar nada suarany sendiri yang penuh harap.

Siwon terlihat berpikir

"Akan aku usahakan" Tukas Siwon sambil tersenyum

Dan saat itu Yesung yakin dia akan makan malam sendiri untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tapi dia memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan, coba mengacuhka rasa sakit di hatinya

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"Mungkin kita harus mulai berpikir merenovasi seluruh rumah" saran Yesung "

Siwon mengangkat bahu "Kita lihat saja nanti"

Yesung merasa semakin kehilangan harapan. Dia melempar ide Ini bukan berarti bahwa dia benar-benar ingin merenovasi seluruh rumah , tetapi dalam hati dirinya berharap Siwon akan setuju, karena itu bisa menjadi sebuah sinyal kalau Siwon tidak akan meninggalkan rumah ini.

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu" Yesung bergumam, dan bangkit dari meja . Dia mengambil segelas air dan pergi keluar lalu duduk di tepi teras , memandang keluar ke halaman belakang dengan tatapan muram.

"Yesung" Siwon bertanya dengan ragu-ragu . " Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak tahu " kata Yesung .

Siwon mengikutinya lalu duduk di sampingnya sambil mendesah "Apa ada yang salah?" dia kembali bertanya .

Yesung mendengus "Sepertinya kau lah yang sedang bermasalah"

"Apakah ini tentang aku yang tidak ingin merenovasi rumah?" Siwon bertanya, raut mukanya tampak bingung .

Yesung mengangkat bahu . "Kenapa kau tidak ingin merenovasi rumah? Beri aku alasan yang masuk akal" Tantang Yesung "Aku yakin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku"

Siwon terperangah, jelas sekali dia tampak tidak nyaman dengan ungkapan Yesung

"Siwon" panggil Yesung, hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat menanti jawaban darinya

"Memang ada" Siwon mengakui " Aku tidak ingin memberi tahumu sebelum semuanya selesai. ini seharusnya kejutan buatmu"

"Sebuah kejutan?" Yesung bertanya .

"Kau tahu, secara finansial kita cukup mapan" kata Siwon" Dan kita sepakat rumah ini hanya rumah sementara bagi kita sampai kita memiliki tempat yang lebih baik . "

"Kau ingin kita pindah?" tebak Yesung, bingung. "Itu kejutannya?"

Siwon tertawa pelan . " Arsitek, Yesung, aku ini seorang arsitek" Siwon mengingatkan Yesung, sambil dengan gemas mencolek hidung Yesung dengan jarinya . " Aku telah merancang sebuah rumah untuk kita"

"Kau sedang membangun rumah untuk kita?" Tanya Yesung matanya terbelalak tak percaya

"Yah, sepertinya begitu, tanahnya juga cukup luas"

"Jadi karena itukah kau sering pulang terlambat?"

Siwon menjawab dengan tenang "Iya"

Dengan gerakan cepat Yesung memukul lengan Siwon sekencang - kencangnya sampai membuat suaminya itu mengerang kesakitan

"Aw. Kenapa kau memukulku? " Protes Siwon mengusap lenganya yang terasa sakit

"Karena kau menyebalkan!"Jelas Yesung sebelum akhirnya terisak dan airmata membanjiri pipinya "Aku kira kau diam-diam selingkuh dan mengkhianatiku" ungkapnya di sela tangisnya

"Yesung" ujar Siwon pelan "Sayang aku tidak mungkin selingkuh" Siwon coba menenangkan suaminya itu

"Tapi kau begitu mencurigakan, aku berpikir kau mungkin menemukan seorang yang lebih baik dariku"

Siwon menghela nafas lalu memeluk Yesung "Baiklah, a) kau bodoh" katanya sambil mengecup kening Yesung " Dan b).Aku tidak akan pernah selingkuh dan mengkhianatimu" tambahnya lalu mempererat pelukannya

"ya, ya, baiklah" jawab Yesung menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Siwon

"Aku merasa semakin tidak menarik, jadi wajar saja kalau aku berpikir kau selingkuh"

Siwon tertawa . "Kau masih terlihat menarik, bahkan lebih"

"Jangan bohong" Yesung merajuk manja

" Aku tidak bohong . Kau tampak menakjubkan , Yesung"

"Kulitku keriput dan aku semakin gemuk "

"Yesung " kata Siwon, tertawa lagi "kau tidak gemuk, kau terlihat baik-baik saja di mataku"

Yesung menengadahkan wajahnya agar dia bisa memandang wajah Siwon lalu sambil tersenyum kecil ia bertanya . "Benarkah? "

"Ya , " jawab Siwon dengan yakin lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menciumnya "Kau makhluk paling seksi sejagat raya"

"Kau berlebihan" Yesung bergumam .

"Tapi itu fakta"

Yesung tersenyum lalu membelai rambut Siwon " Terima kasih , " katanya . " Dan maaf aku sudah meragukanmu"

"Maaf aku sudah menyimpan rahasia darimu" balas Siwon

"Tapi kau menyimpan rahasia untuk alasan yang baik, jadi kau termaafkan"

"Ya tapi sepertinya aku tidak pandai menjaga rahasia " ujar Siwon sambil menyeringai .

Yesung mendesah dan mengangguk " Ya , tapi kau membangun rumah untuk kita jadi semua bisa di maklum" akunya .

" Baiklah, kau mau masuk dan melihat _blueprint_ desain rumah kita?"

" Ya" kata Yesung, mengangguk "sebentar lagi, oke?"

Dia bergeser lalu menyandarkan kepalanya kembali ke bahu Siwon

" Oke"

Mereka duduk berdampingan , lengan Siwon merengkuh tubuh Yesung, dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah berminggu-minggu Yesung bisa bernafas lega dan merasa kembali di cintai

END

**_Author notes_ : Tadinya author janji buat translate FF _english autho_r tapi buat sekarang kok agak males yah?, jadi _author_ bikin cerita baru aja ya^^ moga suka :) **

**.**


End file.
